


We Are Young

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wolfsbane Use, alcohol use, future fic - college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecoming junior year is better than ever because Lydia's visiting and she's letting him get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this blurb based on [this picture post](http://curlyfriesandleatherjackets.tumblr.com/post/2906337039) that came across my dash. I originally wrote the blurb right under the picture.
> 
> Title is dumb, sorry.

It’s homecoming week, junior year of college, and he’s just shy of legal to actually drink. Not that it matters - alcohol on its own never gets him drunk. Add in a little bit of wolfsbane, just enough to hamper the healing process, and bam! Finally Scott can get drunk. He’s under Lydia’s watchful eye - she’s visiting from whatever fancy school she got into (Scott can’t remember right now, not with how fuzzy-amazing everything is) and she’s been mixing his drinks all night. 

At one point he remembers slinging an arm around her shoulders and happy-puppy-bouncing against her side. He exclaims that he loves her, that she’s a glorious goddess for letting him drink and actually feel it. She laughs good-naturedly before she pushes him away with another red plastic cup of something strong and a little floral because of the bare pinch of powdered wolfsbane she slipped in. She doesn’t put it in every glass she gives him, only every second or third to keep letting him feel the alcohol. Some distant part of Scott knows that he’s really really lucky that she’s so good at math or else he’d probably end up dead.

He dances uninhibited, free and happy and drunk for the first time in his life. It’s crazy, this thing he’s doing, dangerous if he didn’t have the control he does over his wolf after all this time, but so fucking fun. He bounces around, pulls people into the middle of the room to dance with him.

It goes on for hours, and the party finally winds down as the sun’s coming up. Scott falls into a corner near a fireplace that he hadn’t noticed earlier in the night, two glass Pepsi bottles nearby that he can smell the soda clinging to even through the haze of intoxication. The hallucinogenic properties in the wolfsbane are finally kicking in and he’s seeing sound in a way that doesn’t even come when he’s seeing with his wolf senses. There’s still the faint sound of music from the stereo and he watches people move around in the early morning light, forearm on his knee and looking high as fuck - Stiles insists on telling Lydia as much across the room and Lydia just laughs.

Scott thinks they’re hilarious and giggles to himself, and he would have fallen over if he wasn’t propped up in the corner. The sun is bright in his eyes but warm and that makes up for the little bit of pain. He laughs again and then Stiles is settling on the floor next to him, passing him a bottle of water with a fond shake of his head.


End file.
